


Human Being

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: jerrys an idiot, rick watches steven universe, space opiums, space opiums and su dont mix, youll be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically put the summery in the tags. Rick smokes space opiums and watches tv with Jerry. Space opiums make you hyper emotional. Hoowee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick shut his eyes and opened his mouth, smoke rose, everything seemed alright for the time being. He wiped at his eyes and mumbled nonwords to himself, he opened his eyes, soft hazel now seemed bright yellow. He wiped at his teeth, still mumbling.

Everything felt light, stresses didn't worry him. Touches felt vague, but intense all at the same time, tastes roamed his mouth, sweet and bitter alike. He exhaled smoke again and felt around the bed for a blanket, he felt like ice, his heart beat drummed in his ears, and he really wanted mint ice cream. He grabbed a soft blanket with two snowey owls on it, he wrapped in it. The blanket made him feel fuzzy, he buried into it and began to drool. Halfway processed thoughts shifted places. He desired cartoons and ice cream. Was Morty and Summer okay? Didn't Jerry have an interview? Rick sat up and slid off the bed. Was the carpet always this soft? 

He found himself rummaging the kitchen for ice cream. He grabbed a tub and slid into the living room, and apparently Jerry didn't have an interview. Rick put in a dvd and slumped onto the couch. Rick's brain kicked in to Jerry's noise at the mention of his name "-Rick, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Don't f*cking kinkshame me, Jerry!" Rick spurted as he covered himself with the blanket, in all honesty he was only wearing his sweater and kneehigh socks. (and boxers. his not letting the world see his swangly ol balls.) Jerry shot a look at him and kept on about something. Rick was focused on the tv. 

"What the hell did you put in?"

"I- It's called Steven Universe, Jerry, it's good, really good, now shut up." Rick stuffed his mouth with ice cream, the episode was On the Run. A musical number began and Rick muttled words through ice cream.

"What's going on-"

"GOD F*CK SH*T!" Rick broke into sobs "WHY CAN'T SHE JUST LOVE HERSELF?!" Jerry flinched and looked at Rick in shock "What-"

"F*cking Pearl and Peridot and sh*t-" Rick curled up "F*cking sh*t f*ck, she f*cking hates herself." Rick sqeeked. Jerry looked back at the screen "... What?" 

"She doesn't feel like she has a home! Fff*ccckk!" 

"Well then..."

Rick sniffed "F*ck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time with morty have fun
> 
> not that long but to the point, yknow?

Morty smelled the opiums on Rick. Not like he minded, at least it wasn't as harmful as drinking.

Rick bit at his hand and focused on the latest Steven Universe. Morty looked at the screen, where Stevens Birthday played.

"God- Sh - Connie loves him a lot." Rick sayed to no one in particular. "She just loves him so much..." tears welled up in his eyes (another plus Morty saw- Rick actually cried in front of him.)

Rick tugged at Morty's shirt "... Isn't it nice? Th - That Connie loves him that much?" he smiled and wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah.."

Rick looked at Morty, eyes wide and high as a kite. "I love you a lot, okay?"

Morty smiled and grabbed at the loose fabric of his shirt "... I love you too, Rick."

Rick nodded and looked back at the TV, and began rambling about Raw Garnet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like this, coz idk how to write Jerry.  
> I might write a chapter two. Idk yet..


End file.
